tides_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace o-beast
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story icare-enzyme-13.jpg|Jace mg-903ch_2.jpg|Cross clade GoldenSword.jpg|Blade of the golden light When Jace was 7 his dad gave him a cross necklace. Before he left the family he said "You will do great things one day Jace ." When Jace (aka JC) turned 14, his mother had a heart attack. She survived, but is still in the hospital. When Jace went to visit her one day, she told him, "Jace i want you to know something. I`m not going to be here forever so I`m going to let you stay with your grandfather. He will take care of you." Jace stayed with his grandfather who was known for being the strangest in the family. All his grandfather does is read books that are called, "The Forgotten Power." His grandfather thought if he could one day master this forgotten power, he could pass it down from generation to generation. Jace one day saw his grandfather doing spells he knew he wanted to learn.So day by day , his grandfather taught him the ways of the forgotten power and a few fighting skills. By age 18 he has learned all there was to know about the forgotten power. After his grandfather died, Jace started reading his old books. He noticed that one book was called "The Cross Blade." The Cross blade was known for being part of the forgotten power, but it was lost in a place called The Forgotten Land. So Jace went on a quest to find the blade. It took over a year, but when Jace found the Cross blade, ancient writing appeared. It said "To gain power over this blade, you must be able to kill with out sorrow, fight without rest, and you must be one with the forgotten power." It took Jace all day, but once he finally figured it out, he found out that when he connected the power that he learned from his grandfather and the cross blade, it could transform into the "Blade of the Golden Light." Jace is now 20, and on the search for his father. Basic info age:20 primary element: Wind, Relatives: Mom,Dad race: Human Height: 5 Weight: 160 Primary Equip: Cross Blade Secondary Equip: Blade of the Golden Light Condition: Alive Class: Rogue Bag cross blade Physical Prowess Intellect: Weak (0/5) strength: Good (0/10) Magical Speed: Weak (0/5) Magical DEF: Good (0/10) Magical ATK: Good (0/10) Speed: Weak (0/5) Durability: Good (0/10) spells Wind Cross: This is when Jace can make a copy of his cross blade (or any blade) out of wind and the blade has the same abilities as the original blade. Appearance Jace has nice, smooth black hair and light blue eyes. His skin color is light, mixed with a touch of darkness. He wears black, dark clothing and he always puts his hood on before battle. When Jace gets angry, his hands and eyes start to glow blue. He always keeps the cross blade by his side. Abilities Jace is great at long range weapon battles, hand to hand combat,and at working firearm weapons. Basic Stats Wind Mana: 200 Health: 120 Advanced Stats Intelect: 9 Strength: 23 Magical SPD: 10 Magical DEF: 23 Magical ATK: 24 SPD: 9 Durability: 25 Ringed Demon: Lav The ringed demon Lav is a lion with unmatched wind power. This Ringed Demon puts winning on top of almost everything, and will do anything in his power to win. Like Vlk he hates everything about the archlords and vows to destroy them. Jace's grandfather died giving him the power of this Ringed Demon to insure that his grandson will succeed where he did not. Jace o-beast